Regenerative fuel pumps with a ring impeller are well known in the industry and are especially used for lower voltage, high pressure applications. However, this type of regenerative fuel pump that has an impeller with a ring extending around the outer diameter exhibits “disadvantageous” characteristics when used in an Electrical Returnless Fuel System (ERFS). When the vehicle is at idle, the fuel pump of an ERFS typically spins at approximately 3,000 to 4,000 revolutions per minute (rpm), while the fuel pump of a traditional system spins at approximately 8,000-9,000 rpm. At the lower rpm rate, the impeller exhibits pressure pulsation noise in the fuel pump.
Therefore, there is a need for a fuel pump that will dampen the pressure pulsation within the fuel pump while maintaining the efficiency advantages of the ring impeller.